


Tythan

by x_BabyBlu_x



Series: The Alphas and the Omegas [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Ethan, alpha Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x
Summary: I am super glad to be writing this fic!





	1. Buying and Selling

     Ethan’s eyelids drooped, he didn’t really recognize the music flowing through his earbuds. He yawned, Mark and Tyler had already left to go do ‘something’ and after he had finished uploading his video and editing Mark’s stuff, he had time to relax.

 

     Yawning sleepily, he rolled over on his side and flicked mindlessly through channels on the tv. It might have sounded boring, but Ethan would take any time possible to relax. Just as he found something that sounded interesting, his phone rang. 

 

     He pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed speaker. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Ethan! Guess what!”

 

     Ethan smiled, it was his dad. Ever since Ethan had been identified as an omega, his father had taken extra precautions to make sure that the blueberry was okay. 

 

“What?”

 

“An alpha has taken up our request! He says that he’ll be at your apartment in two days to see you!”

 

     Ethan’s stomach dropped.

 

“Wh-what?!”

 

“Aren’t we so lucky? You finally have an alpha to take care of you!”

 

“But… But Mark and Tyler take care of me…”

 

     There was a sigh on the phone.

 

“Ethan… you know what I mean… You need a mate.”

 

     Ethan took a shivering breath. He was so used to being able to do what he wanted, what did this mean for him. His father’s voice sounded on the other side of the phone again.

 

“I-I’ll talk more about this with you later. I just need to work on the paperwork right now.”

  
     The line went dead as his father ended their conversation.  _ “This isn’t what I want…” _


	2. UPDATE

I have given this account to one of my friends because I am very pre-occupied with working on animations on my Youtube Channel. Just to let you know, they have a more "mature" style of writing, *cough* smut *cough* So if you don't like that sort of stuff, just warning you.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super glad to be writing this fic!

 

      Ethan received a packet with the alpha's information on it the next day. He scanned through the first page mindlessly. It was just information about what he was legally obliged to do as this alpha's mate. But when he turned the page, his heart dropped. So did the glass of water he was holding in his hand.

      He cussed as he leaned down to pick up the glass. Another hand grasped it before he could, it was Tyler. He stared into Tyler's eyes for a moment, this might be the last day he would see them. Tears almost immediately began to gather at the corners of his own eyes. 

      "Huh? Ethan, what's wrong?" Tyler put the glass back on the table and picked Ethan up by his shoulders. "What happened?" Ethan sniffled weakly and simply stated. "An alpha... My dad is trying to make me get with an alpha..." Ethan weakly placed his head on Tyler's shoulders. 

      Tyler stiffened. Ethan clearly didn't want this, but he was powerless to do anything. Tyler rubbed comforting circles into Ethan's back and whispered calming words to him. "It's okay Eth, It's okay, I'll make sure you're okay."

      The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. Tyler and Mark had taken Ethan everywhere and anywhere he wanted to go. They said they wanted to make some really nice memories, just in case, this was the alpha that would take Ethan away from them forever. By the end of the day, Ethan was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for a thousand years, but he remembered that he needed to pack for compatibility testing.

      Compatability testing was a testing time. If everything went well, meaning that there was no domestic abuse and the alpha paid in full for the omega, the omega would be given to the alpha. Pretty much treated as his property. The only reason that compatibility testing worked was that alphas never knew how long it would be. It could range from a week to months. If an alpha was able to suppress his urges, he was deemed worthy for the omega.

      Ethan would have felt better about the whole situation if it wasn't for the fact that he knew the alpha he was paired up with. Memories hit him stunningly hard as he curled up in his bed, trying to get rested for the daunting tasks of tomorrow. 

 

* * *

 

 

       _Ethan was hiding in the boy's bathroom. His heat had struck him early and left him in a pit of despair. He could only get his medication after the school day was over, he would try to wait until everyone had left so that he could get to the counselor's office. They always helped out omegas._

_Ethan whimpered as another wave of heat pulsing through him brought even more slick dripping down his thighs. His senses heightened and he felt like he could scent out every alpha, beta, and omega in the building. In fact, he could smell an Alpha coming inside the boy's bathroom. His heart dropped, he couldn't be caught like this._

_The alpha walked right outside the stall that Ethan was hiding in and stopped. "Come on out little omega~" the voice purred "You smell so sweet~" It was Nathan, the school jock. Ethan whimpered and moved as far away as possible from the stall door. Nathan spoke again, "Don't be like that. It must hurt, right? I could make you feel better~ So much better~"_

_Ethan finally found his voice. "N-no it's okay, I'm fine, I don't need help." Nathan didn't speak at all for a little bit, maybe he had been thinking about all the different ways he could mate Ethan. "Whatever you say~" He murmured, his footsteps getting quieter as he moved away from Ethan. Ethan gasped, that had worked? Really? He waited for a few minutes, but he couldn't hear or smell Nathan near him._

_Ethan's vision was becoming hazier, he needed to splash some water on his face. He opened the stall door, almost immediately he was tackled to the ground. Nathan had pinned him down. Ethan stared in shock, "B-but I couldn't smell you- How!?" Nathan just laughed "Haven't you ever heard of scent blockers, dummy?" Ethan mentally slapped himself how could he forget about scent blocking perfume. Something that's so commonly known and used._

_Nathan picked him up and dragged him into a stall, locking the door behind him. Ethan's breathing turned into hyperventilation. "N-no! Please!" Nathan just let out that laugh, that awful laugh. "Okay buddy, I'll give you a choice. Either I go in raw and you go tattle to the whole school, or I use my condom and you never speak about this to anyone."_

_It was a cruel deal, Nathan knew that Ethan's family was too poor to afford an abortion. Ethan spoke in a shaking voice "c-c-condom..." Nathan laughed cruelly. He turned Ethan's face towards him. He pushed Ethan's mouth onto his own slipping his tongue inside of Ethan's mouth. The painful heat started to diminish as Nathan swiped his tongue over Ethan's mouth sucking on Ethan's own tongue. Feeling everything inside of him, making him unable to breathe. Despite the physical pain diminishing, Ethan's grief only grew._

_Suddenly, Ethan was flipped over. He caught himself on the wall, breathing heavy. He started to sniffle as his pants were pulled off of him, and something thick and heavy was sitting directly in front of his entrance. Nathan was talking again,_

_"Oh my sweet little omega, this is going to hurt`"_

 

* * *

 

Ethan jolted up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He slowly gathered his backpack and shuffled down the stairs. Taking a deep breath as he opened the door, his despair only grew. 

 

"Hello my sweet little omega~"

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kinda hard to write actually...

**Author's Note:**

> well.... I need help continuing this. Please give suggestions in the comments!


End file.
